


Episode CII

by SBlev92



Series: The Epilogue Trilogy [1]
Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Epilogue, Hope, Japan, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Post-Finale, Quests, Series Spoilers, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SBlev92/pseuds/SBlev92
Summary: It has been mere days since Jack returned to his own time, defeated Aku, and lost his beloved Ashi. He is attempting to move forward with his life and learn to take over as Emperor from his father. However, he finds it difficult to shake Ashi from his mind. When he meets a mysterious old man who claims to know a way to bring her back, Jack finds himself embarking on one final quest to rescue the woman he loves from oblivion. However, he runs afoul of self-righteous mercenaries who believe time should not be tampered with, and that Jack's journey will only bring devastation.





	Episode CII

**Disclaimer: _Samurai Jack_ and all related characters, locations, and events belong to Genndy Tartakovsky and Cartoon Network/Adult Swim. I own nothing outside of a few original characters. I also understand that this work is intended for entertainment purposes on a free fanfiction site. I will see no profit from it whatsoever.**

Jack slept lightly in his bedroom in the palace; he tossed and turned as the memories of the past fifty years came rushing back to him. He felt like he relived every second: the beetle drones, the Scotsman, the Woolies, the Guardian, Demongo, Scaramouche, Aku, Ashi. As soon as her image flashed in his head, he felt as though he’d been punched in the chest; his eyes shot open and he sat up. He couldn’t believe it had only been two days since she faded away in his arms at their wedding, he felt like he had been without her for years now. Jack buried his face in his arms and wept; as hard as he had fought to protect her, ultimately he could not save her from her inevitable fate. He wanted her back, and would do anything to make that happen.

The next morning, a drowsy Jack ate breakfast with his parents, both of whom were quiet and calm. He just sat there, staring down at his rice and poking it with his chopsticks. The combination of sleep deprivation and emotional trauma made for a stomach unwilling to accept food. 

“Something troubling you, my son?” The Emperor said eventually. 

“No father, just not hungry.” 

“It’s her, isn’t it?” The Empress said sympathetically. “You miss her, don’t you?” 

Jack sighed and put down his chopsticks. “Yes. I…I keep telling myself to forget about her and move on, but I just can’t stop thinking about her.” 

The Emperor stood up and smiled down at Jack. “My boy, come with me. I wish to show you something.” He took Jack out onto the balcony of the palace, overlooking the entire kingdom; in the streets, the two could see children playing and peasants going happily to and fro as they made a living for themselves. 

“Jack, Ashi knew what she was doing when she sent you back here. This is the world she wanted to create, the world she wanted _you_ to live in. She wanted a world without Aku, without the misery he brought. Don’t waste her sacrifice by living in sadness. Celebrate what she gave you.”

Jack smiled at the Emperor, and hugged him tightly. “Thank you father, that makes me feel much better.”

“You’re welcome son. Now, let’s finish our meal, today is a big day for you: the day you learn the responsibilities of ruling a kingdom.” The Emperor headed inside and Jack turned to follow, but something caught his eye in the streets that stopped him. Standing in the middle of a courtyard was a short, old man. The man was wearing a decorative purple-and-black robe and had an intricate square amulet around his neck. He had bushy eyebrows and a thin white beard that stretched down to stomach. What was peculiar about this man was that he seemed to be staring up at Jack. He wasn’t looking at the sky or zoned out, he was _staring_ right into Jack’s eyes. Jack hurriedly turned and entered the palace, trying to think nothing of it. However something seemed…off about this man, something he couldn’t shake.

  


  


  


Inside, the Emperor, Empress, and Jack entered the throne room and each had a seat. On either side stood guards, as well as their company of advisors. A line of peasants, merchants, and other commoners stretched out of the throne room all the way to the royal gate. Business as usual for the kingdom.

“Alright my son, this is your first lesson.” The Emperor said. “One of my most taxing and time-consuming duties is listening to the complaints of the common folk and attempting to resolve them. You will hear what each person has to say, and then consult with my advisors to reach a resolution. This can be difficult, as sometimes there really is no clear solution. Alright, let’s get started. You there, farmer, approach!” A rather stocky, middle-aged man wearing a straw hat approached the thrones and bowed. 

“Your majesty, the crops are not yielding as much food as they used to. There is a noticeable shortage in food across the kingdom because of it! What should we do?”

Before one of the advisors so much as opened his mouth, Jack spoke. “We must strengthen our trade efforts then. If our crops cannot feed us alone, we must attain food from abroad. I will see to it that more food comes in from our allies, worry not my friend. Dismissed.” The farmer happily departed as the royal family and advisors were left stunned. 

“That was…good!” The Emperor remarked. “But then again, that was also an easy one. Not all of your problems will be that simple! Let’s hear from another.”

This time, a soldier approached. “Your majesty, the wall to the south is crumbling and weak, and the barbarian tribes continue to assault it. We fear soon, the wall will crumble, but there is no more usable stone to repair it with. Also, the armory is full to bursting with unused armor; it appears the soldiers it was meant for chickened out as soon as they saw the barbarians. Now there’s more armor than there are soldiers and there’s barely room in there for our weapons!”

“Wow.” The Emperor said. “The armor surplus is rather trivial, but the wall situation, that’s a tough one. Advisors, anything?” The advisors huddled and began muttering amongst themselves when Jack yet again spoke.

“That’s easy, and you can solve both problems at once!” he said. “Simply melt down the unused armor and use the metal to strengthen the wall. Those barbarians have never dealt with an iron-reinforced wall before!”

“By the gods, that’s it!” The soldier said. “Thank you, prince.”

“You are quite the natural at this.” The Emperor said.

“Well, if my journeys have given me one thing, it’s experience, and an ability to solve people’s problems.” Jack said, to which the Emperor smiled. To him, it didn’t feel like his son was even gone as long as he claimed to be, however the obvious world-weariness and wisdom in Jack was clear to him. Though he had not physically aged, the Emperor felt his son was now a _much_ older man. He wondered just what kind of hell his son had been through.

Jack saw a few more commoners, and as usual heard their complaints. Then, once the crowds dwindled and left, the Emperor took Jack into the town to intermingle with the people.

“You see my son, any ruler can sit in his palace all day and make laws, but a _true_ leader gets to know his subjects on a more personal level. He befriends them, knows them by name, understands their individual struggles.”

“Your highness, how are you today?!” A seemingly random fisherman shouted from behind his stand.

“Perfectly fine, Mako!” The Emperor replied, approaching the stand. “How’s the wife and kids?”

“Oh, fine! They’re doing great. Nina grew another tooth.” Mako replied.

“She’s getting big. Soon she’ll be able to enter the family business.” The Emperor chatted with this man as though he was a friend, though Jack was sure that his father wasn’t close with him. As the two talked, Jack looked into the crowd, and his eyes stopped at the same old man that he’d spotted earlier this morning. The man stared him down with the same stern, intense gaze he’d given earlier; Jack was unsure whether to approach him or run when suddenly he heard a voice echo in his head.

“She’s not lost forever Jack.” An eerie whisper said. “I can help you save her.” Wait, was this voice coming from the old man? How did he know about Ashi? Was this voice even real at all, or just his insanity sprouting back up? As Jack was lost in thought, he was completely blindsided by a blunt force knocking him to the ground.

“Don’t stand in the middle of the road if you wish not to be hit, fool!” A snooty voice said above him. Jack looked up to see a young man with a very thin, pointy moustache staring down at him. The man was clad in white-and-gold samurai armor and had what looked to be a golden halberd holstered upon his back. He was atop a pure white horse, which was wearing armor of the same color. There were six similarly clad men behind him, each with a different weapon.

“Excuse me, but you speak to the royal prince of this kingdom!” The Emperor shouted at the man as he helped Jack up. “And you will address him with respect.”

“Oh, my apologies.” The man said insincerely, maintaining his condescending sneer. “I was not expecting a prince to be dressed so…humbly.”

“I would rather dress like this than wear your colors.” Jack retorted.

“Watch your attitude, prince.” The man said, getting in his face. “You aren’t emperor _yet_.”

“But I am.” The Emperor said. “So I suggest you move along before you get into trouble.”

“Of course, of course.” The man and his team trotted away without looking back.

“What was his problem?” Jack asked.

“That is Hikaru, he’s the leader of the Guardians of Light.” The Emperor explained. “They’re a self-righteous group of mercenaries who fight for ‘their version’ of what’s right. Though their sense of morality tends to differ from everyone else’s.”

“Why don’t you have them imprisoned?” Jack asked.

“Because, they haven’t _technically_ done anything wrong yet, but I be sure to keep my eye on them.” The Emperor said. “They just parade around town thinking they’re better than everyone else.” Jack and the Emperor socialized a little more before returning to the palace, though Jack couldn’t help but notice the old man had once again disappeared.

  


  


  


Night had come, and Jack was preparing to settle in for bed. That day had been very insightful; he really enjoyed interacting with the public alongside his father. He knew he had much more to learn before he was prepared to take up the role of emperor, but as far as first days go, this one was pretty productive! It certainly helped get his mind off of his…loss. Jack turned on his side and began to close his eyes when he was stirred awake by a figure sitting in his window.

“Greetings, Samurai.” The figure said. Jack quickly lit a candle to see who it was, to reveal none other than the old man from town.

“Who are you, why do you continue to follow me!?” Jack demanded.

“I beg your pardon, my name is Rōjin. I saw what happened at your wedding ceremony.” The old man said. “I came here because I knew what your dilemma is.”

“Then you know I’m trying to move on from her.” Jack said sadly. “Ashi is gone, and I’m not getting her back. That is a fact I am forcing myself to accept. Now please, leave.”

“What if I told you that wasn’t true?” Rōjin said. “What if I said there is a way to get her back?”

Jack’s eyes widened and his heart nearly jumped out of his chest. “What do you mean!?”

Rōjin explained. “Far away from here, there is an ancient temple known as the Hall of Time. Few know of it, but it holds immense power even the gods envy: the power to manipulate the flow of time to one’s will. Within that temple lies the power to bring the dead back to life, control the future, alter the past, and more. I need to reach the Hall of Time myself, but you see, the journey is too perilous for an old man to make on his own. I need a young warrior to accompany me, to protect me from the threats along the way.”

“This place, this ‘Hall of Time’, holds the power to return Ashi to existence?” Jack inquired.

“Yes my boy, it does. It will also restore to me my dear friend, who was lost in combat. The place holds the key to both of our happiness.” Rōjin said. “So what do you say, shall we travel there together?” 

Jack paused a moment, taking it all in, before finally answering. “I would go to the ends of the universe and beyond to hold Ashi in my arms again. Yes old man, I will accompany you.” 

“Brilliant!” Rōjin said, overjoyed. “We should leave immediately, under the cover of darkness. Not everyone approves of tampering with the fabric of time, some may try to stop us.”

“Very well, just let me gather a few things first.” Jack said.

“Fine, but be quick.” Rōjin said. Jack donned his robe and sandals, collected his sword, and snuck into the kitchen to pack some food for the road. He crept back to his bedroom, but stopped at his parents’ room, and looked in at the peacefully sleeping couple.

“I am sorry, but this is something I must do.” He whispered. “I promise both of you, I will return as soon as possible.” Jack returned to Rōjin, still waiting in his window, and said he was ready to go. The two quickly climbed out of the window and down to the ground, and crept through town towards the gate, though unbeknownst to them, they were being watched.

“Uh oh! Not good, not good!” A duck sitting in the palace pond shouted. “Gotta tell the boss!” The duck flew off towards a gold-and-marble stronghold on the outskirts of town: the Guardians of Light’s headquarters. He flew in the top window, where Hikaru slept in his large, ornate bed.

“Sir, sir! Wake up! Red alert!” The duck shouted, shaking Hikaru.

“Mandarin, what is it?” he asked, annoyed. “This better be good, I was having a marvelous dream. It was about me!”

“Sir, it’s the prince! He’s headed to the Hall of Time, with Rōjin!” Mandarin explained.

“What!?” Hikaru said, outraged. “Not on my watch they aren’t!”

Hikaru burst into the barracks, waking his men. “Everyone, get your gear and saddle up: our worst fear has come true.”

  


  


  


“So, how do you know of this Hall of Time?” Jack asked Rōjin as the two climbed up a long, stone staircase leading up a mountainous peak. “I was never made aware of it.”

“Most are not.” Rōjin explained. “As I said before, controlling time is such an immense power, that the gods themselves envy it. That’s why they’ve concealed the temple, and hid it from as many eyes as possible. My friend, the one we are going to restore, he communed frequently with the gods, and at one point they let slip its existence, knowledge he then imparted to me. Just up here.”

The two reached the top of the staircase to be met with the mouth of a large cave, guarded by a stone lion statue on either side. 

“Pitch Dark Pass.” Rōjin explained. “The name is intimidating, and the cave is fraught with danger, but it is the quickest way through the mountain range.”

“Then let us waste no more time.” Jack said, preparing to step forward. However he was stopped in his tracks by a horrible cry.

“HAAAAAAAALT!” A shrill voice echoed from above. Jack looked up to see a creature descend from the mountain and block their path. This creature had the body of a black lion and the head of a demonic-looking woman with slit eyes and fangs. On her back were two paper-thin bat wings. “None shall enter the cave unless they solve my riddle!”

“A sphinx.” Rōjin said with disgust. “How did I guess? I hope you’re good at riddles, child. She’ll kill us if you answer wrong.”

“Speak your riddle, creature.” Jack said, calmly sitting down.

“Very well.” The sphinx hissed. “I give life, and take it away. I am here, and I am far. Dare look at me, and your world goes dark. What am I?”

“Samurai, what is it?” Rōjin asked worriedly. “I’m stumped.” Jack sat with his eyes closed for a few seconds, pondering the riddle. Finally he had an answer.

“That’s an easy one: it’s the sun.” Jack said. “It gives life through heat, but can kill you if you’re in it too long. Its light and presence are felt here, though it’s miles away from us, and if you look at it, your world goes dark because you go blind!”

The sphinx growled angrily. “Yes. Clever prince, very clever. You may pass!” The sphinx stood aside, allowing Jack and Rōjin to enter the cave. Once inside, they made it a few feet before realizing that Pitch Dark Pass lived up to its namesake. They couldn’t see an inch in front of them.

“Ah yes, I forgot to turn this thing on.” Rōjin said. Suddenly a bright green light shone forth from his amulet, illuminating the cavern. Jack gave Rōjin a surprised look, not expecting this.

“I’m not completely useless.” He quipped. “I have a few tricks up my sleeve. Now, shall we?” With the light from Rōjin’s amulet, the two continued through the cave, braving its long, winding tunnels and slowly crossing deep ravines. This cave stretched out for miles seemingly. Finally, the two saw what looked like a campfire in a large room. Four neanderthal-like creatures stood huddled around it, and turned to face the pair when they approached.

“No one passes this way, without beating us in combat.” One of them grunted.

“Is, is there some way we can pass peaceably?” Jack attempted to reason.

“Nope.” Another said. “We love fightin’, ‘specially travelers like yourselves.”

“Fine.” Jack said, unsheathing his sword. “When you are ready.”

“Ah ah, rules.” The first one said. “Fists only, no weapons, and no magic.” At this, Rōjin dimmed his amulet and tucked it into his robe pocket.

“Are you honestly going to ask a frail old man to beat you in hand-to-hand combat?” Jack asked, surprised.

“Samurai, it’s fine. I can handle them.” Rōjin assured. Jack sheathed his sword and put up his fists, signaling the Brutes to attack. The four charged blindly at the duo; Jack leapt into the air and kicked one in the face, knocking his teeth out. Another swung at him, but he blocked his punches and landed a blow to his stomach. Rōjin was proving too agile to even be hit as he dodged every blow thrown at him before climbing on one’s back, grabbing him by his neck and slamming him to the ground. Another Brute grabbed Rōjin and threw him at a wall, but the old man spun midair, planted on the wall with both hands, and pushed himself back at the brute, headbutting him in the chest.

  


  


  


Meanwhile outside, the Guardians of Light were having a tough time with the sphinx’s riddle. One of the men sat nervously in front of her, scratching his head for the answer. She stared into his eyes, licking her lips at the meal she was about to have. The other Guardians were beginning to grow impatient.

“Hurry up, man!” Hikaru shouted. “They’re getting away, just answer her stupid question and let’s go!”

The man fumbled with the riddle. “Uh, let’s see…um. Gives life and takes away…here and far…world going dark…um. Fire?”

“Nope!” The sphinx said as she lunged at the man’s throat. Before the other Guardians could do anything, she had already bitten through his jugular and killed him. “Anyone else care to merit a guess?”

“Yes, I know the answer.” An annoyed Hikaru said, stepping forward.

“Then speak, arrogant one!” The sphinx hissed.

“The answer is…” He withdrew his halberd. “Your corpse, at the bottom of this mountain!” He plunged the weapon deep into the creature’s back and hoisted her into the air. With all his strength, he flung her, screeching, over the side of the cliff to her death.

“See ya’ later, sphinxagator!” Mandarin remarked.

“Let’s try to quicken the pace.” Hikaru said, as some of the others broke branches off the trees to make torches. “The Samurai and Rōjin will not see the Hall of Time while I breathe.”

  


  


  


Back inside the cavern, all of the Brutes had been defeated except for two, who attempted to corner Jack and Rōjin.

“I’ll take the one on the left, you take the one on the right!” Jack said, to which Rōjin nodded. While Rōjin defeated his enemy with relative ease (a quick punch to the gut and finishing blow to the forehead), Jack had a bit more difficulty, being forced to parry and dodge a flurry of blows before he could even land a hit. Finally, he knocked the wind out of the Brute with a punch to the hip and then kicked him into the cavern wall, sending a dull stalactite down on his opponent’s head, knocking him out cold. Jack landed on his feet, breathing heavily, and looked over at Rōjin, who didn’t even appear remotely tired. 

“You, uh, you were cheating!” Jack accused with a smirk. “No old man moves like that. You were using magic to make yourself more agile, weren’t you?”

“Hey, as far as I’m concerned, I don’t have to abide by the rules of someone who wants to beat me up.” Rōjin jokingly replied. “Shall we continue on?”

“No one is going anywhere!” A voice called out. The pair turned and saw Hikaru standing in the entrance they came in, Mandarin on his shoulder and his five remaining Guardians behind him. “Your quest ends here, gentlemen!”

“Yeah, your quest ends here, gentlemen!” Mandarin echoed.

“Mandarin, shut up.” Hikaru snapped.

“Yeah Mandarin, shut u-” The duck stopped himself. “That…that was hurtful.”

“Hikaru! What do you want?” Jack demanded, gripping the handle of his sword.

“I’m sorry Samurai, but I can’t let the two of you use the Hall of Time.” Hikaru said. “The consequences of your actions will affect the entire planet.”

“Nonsense, Hikaru!” Rōjin added. “The rituals we plan to take advantage of are contained! They will do nothing more than bring back the person we seek to restore without impacting the fabric of time. Now, let me and the Samurai be on our way.”

“I cannot let you, I _will_ not let you.” Hikaru persisted.

“Then you leave us no choice.” Rōjin said, conjuring electrical orbs in both hands. “Samurai, be prepared to defend yourself!” Jack quickly unsheathed his sword and held it in a fighting stance. The Guardians shouted and charged forward at the two while Mandarin flew to a high ledge and watched from a distance. Rōjin defended himself admirably with his magic, shocking the Guardians through their armor and then telekinetically slamming them into the cavern wall. Jack meanwhile blocked his attackers’ strikes with his sword and then subdued them with kicks and headbutts. He wanted to avoid killing them if he could. Finally, amidst the chaos, Jack was beset by Hikaru himself, knocking him to the ground with his massive halberd.

Hikaru brought the weapon down on Jack; the Samurai rolled out of the way and jumped to his feet, only to be almost knocked down again. Jack barely managed to raise his sword to block before the blade came within inches of his face. Hikaru advanced forward, pushing the still-blocking Jack backwards, towards the Brutes’ campfire.

“Such a shame, the noble prince of the kingdom, slain in a cave for his treachery!” Hikaru mocked.

“It is you who are the treacherous one!” Jack shouted.

“That’s what you think? Poor, poor samurai, so misled.” Hikaru said. “You really think this quest will fulfill your desire? All that will come of this quest is destruction, and darkness! You don’t know the forces at work or those you consort with. Rōjin is not to be trusted. See reason or die by your convictions!” Jack was now mere feet from the campfire; he could feel the heat of the flames getting closer to his skin. He almost relented when he heard a voice he thought he’d never hear again.

“Jack!” he distinctly heard Ashi shout. Just past Hikaru, Jack laid his eyes upon a transparent Ashi, peeking out from behind a large stalagmite. “Jack, he’s lying to you! He only wants me to stay dead because of my relation to Aku! Please don’t let me fade away, I love you.”

Jack wasn’t sure whether he was hallucinating or not, but whatever this was, it gave him strength. Armed with rage and determination, Jack furiously pushed back against Hikaru, shoving him backwards and madly hacking away at the halberd with his sword. Finally after several strikes, Jack sent the weapon flying out of his enemy’s hands and knocked him on his back. Consumed by fury, he raised the sword and brought it down on Hikaru’s chest, only something peculiar happened.

The sword would not penetrate Hikaru’s armor; some invisible force was preventing the weapon from driving through. Jack tried repeatedly to kill Hikaru, only to stop inches from him. Realizing what the sword was trying to tell him, Jack came to his senses and hesitated. He could not execute an unarmed enemy. Hikaru felt differently.

“Having some equipment failure, are we?” he said, legsweeping Jack onto the ground and kicking his sword from him. Recovering his halberd, Hikaru raised it above his head, and plunged it down towards Jack’s face, only to be suddenly hoisted into the air by an electrical tether. Jack looked to see Rōjin at the other end of that tether, controlling it with his hand.

“Leave him alone!” the old wizard shouted, tossing Hikaru aside. “As I said, the Samurai and myself are making for the Hall of Time, and you will not stop us!”

“Very well, you win the day.” Hikaru said as the two surviving Guardians that faced Jack rose to their feet. “But we will not surrender. We _will_ stop you from reaching that temple, its powers are beyond what the likes of you deserve to wield. Look to see us again.” The three Guardians and Mandarin left the way they came.

“Then it will be your funeral.” Rōjin muttered. “Are you alright, Samurai?”

“Yes, and please call me Jack.” He replied.

“Jack then.” Rōjin said. “Just out of curiosity, what name did your parents give you?”

“Well, our family name is Yūkan’na, and my first name is Jakku.” He explained.

“Ah, so Yūkan’na Jakku.” Rōjin said. “Jack the Courageous. Fitting name for a hero such as yourself.”

“Indeed. A happy coincidence that was the name given to me in the future as well.” Jack said. “Let us find a way out of this cave now, shall we?”

“Ah yes, that would be a good idea.” Rōjin replied. “We still have a lengthy journey ahead of us.”

  


  


  


Meanwhile, on the outside of the cave, Hikaru and the Guardians regrouped and discussed their next move.

“So, what now sir?” one of them asked. 

“We can’t try _that_ again.” Hikaru said. “The old man is much too powerful, and with the Samurai at his side, the pair are nearly unstoppable. We must separate them, and _then_ kill them! And I think I have an idea of how to do that. Let us climb down and fetch our horses. Mandarin, fly back to the kingdom and call for reinforcements should we fail!”

“Yes sir!” the duck said, flying off immediately. “Oh, I’ll get reinforcements alright.” Mandarin flew for what seemed like an hour before finally reaching the kingdom, and it didn’t take long for him to find the Emperor, who was gathering his troops already to look for Jack.

“Men, we will search every inch of this land until we find my son!” the Emperor said. “Leave nowhere unsearched. I lost him once, I’ll not lose him again!”

“Your highness, your highness!” Mandarin squawked frantically, approaching the Emperor.

“Away duck, can you not see I’m busy?” He said, shooing him away.

“But your highness, it’s about your son!” Mandarin said. “He’s in grave danger!” he whispered the details in the Emperor’s ear, producing a visible look of shock from the monarch. After hearing the news, he closed his eyes and placed a hand on his head.

“I knew I should’ve dealt with him when I had the chance.” He said. “Now I lose my son to this snake.”

He turned to the Empress. “My love, you are in charge of the kingdom until I return.”

“What happened? Is our boy ok?” she asked.

“Jakku has placed himself in terrible danger, and I have to hurry to him as quickly as possible.” The Emperor said. “Duck, you will come with me. Men, prepare to leave immediately! We ride for the Hall of Time!”

**To be continued…**


End file.
